


No Escape

by StephanieRitaClark (StephirothWasTaken), StephirothWasTaken



Series: Whumptober 2020 [30]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Gen, Ignoring an Injury, Injury, Poison, Science Fiction, Whumptober 2020, bad scifi, bad title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephanieRitaClark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephirothWasTaken/pseuds/StephirothWasTaken
Summary: Alex leads his people to safety, but he can’t do the same for himself.
Series: Whumptober 2020 [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949482
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	No Escape

**Author's Note:**

> Another one I am posting late.

Alex focused on standing straight as he watched the small group of civilians he had guided through the ship to make it to the escape pod, the last on the spaceship Aurora. They looked at them with both relief and worry on their faces, and he waved at them as the door slid closed. He was the only one who knew that it was the last pod.

He was the only one who knew of the searing pain in his abdomen, where the insectoid intruder had impaled him with a poisonous limb. It burned but not as hot as a heated skillet to the skin, but its intensity grew the more he stood there, pretending to be a confident leader so the people could escape to safety while the Aurora burned in the planet’s atmosphere, all of its usual defenses destroyed in the invasion.

Alex listened for the scraping of metal as the pod left its dock, and he breathed a sigh of relief. He had done all he could do, and now it would be up to his subordinates he had told to go ahead of him to make sure the civilians and themselves were safe—safer than they had been on the ship, at least.

Grimacing from the burning in his abdomen and chest, Alex hobbled toward the cockpit, where he would steer the Aurora away from the location of the escape pods until he burned with the ship or died from the injury. There was nothing he could do now.

**Author's Note:**

> This is day thirty of Whumptober2020! 
> 
> I am also posting these on [tumblr](https://stephanieritaclark.tumblr.com/post/630815305413902336/whumptober-2020-masterlist) and [tapas](https://tapas.io/series/In-Unsafe-Hands).
> 
> These prompts will also be used in a full-length novel that I am writing as well. It will have some nasty eldrich stuff that I'm excited to write about. You can stay up to date on that by signing up to my newsletter, which will also allow you to have a free short story called "Witch."  
> [Click here for the newsletter.](https://www.stephanieritaclark.com/sign-up/)


End file.
